vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Shot
The Black Shot is an extremely advanced and powerful one of a kind rifle, and is the signature weapon of Jessica DeGrandi. Designed by Jessica and built and further improved upon by Pierce, it has been described by him as a true milestone in weapons advancement and one of his best and most successful achievements in science. Jess said that it cost her a fortune for Pierce to make it. After its power core burnt out during the Tides of Blood Saga, the rifle is not currently functional. Overview The main design intention Jessica wanted for the rifle to have is to be able to fire bullets at velocities not currently possible with current technology. She also wanted it to have a special attack, capable of decimating any enemy. To achieve this end, Pierce experimented with several kinds of energy, from fire, to intense heat, to even electricity. While all of these actually worked, he wasn't personally satisfied with the results. He then got the idea to try an experimental form of energy that he was working on in secret, black energy collected from the black lightning bolts that strike in The Gallows. This energy was collected through nodes Pierce placed throughout the swamp, and was then used for some trials. It was only then that Pierce was finally satisfied with the results. The power core uses said black energy, and Jessica was able to directly control just how much power was behind her shots through interchangeable settings. These settings ranged from standard rifle shots, to the extremely destructive Apocalypse Shot. Power Settings The following is the settings the rifle had, the more energy used to fire the shot, the more powerful it was. Default The default power setting used none of the dark energy, and instead worked as a normal rifle with gunpowder. Power 1 The first power level that used minimal energy, shots made in this mode were capable of piercing steel armor. Power 2 The second level, used moderate energy and was capable of penetrating even plate armor, and punched clean through almost any target. Shots fired in this mode and above are faster than what any other gun in the world is capable of. Power 3 The third highest level, shots fired from this mode obliterated its targets from the sheer overwhelming transfer of force and energy. The velocity of the bullet from this power level was so fast that Jessica herself said she didn't have to lead her targets except from extreme ranges. Used a considerable amount of energy. APOCALYPSE NOW! The max level of energy capable of being used, this is the notorious Apocalypse Shot. This mode did not use any bullets, instead, used and fired the black energy itself. This shot took the form of an enormous black beam that completely destroyed virtually everything in its path, at the cost of having a range of only a couple hundred yards. This shot used up so much energy that each power module was only capable of one before being fully depleted. The recoil from this was so ridiculously high, that it always utterly shattered Jessica's shoulder and her upper arm, as well as sent her flying backwards huge distances. Category:Weapon Category:Signature Weapon Category:Gun